Unpredictable
by Gorsefur
Summary: Heh, the title was meant to be named because I have no idea how this will turn out... Oh, and my summary won't be as good as the actual story. This story is mostly about couples. OCXDeidara, OCXPain, OCXItachi OCXSasori
1. Chapter 1

Ello All. Yeah... I know... You're probably thinking, "WHAT THE HELL!?" Well, I know why you would get annoyed... I can't ever finish a story.. TT I am quite pathetic... Well, the reason I haven't delete my warriors story is because... I will eventually finish it. I am just kinda jumping around through different genras... I whall work on it as soon as I can. Now, this story is going to be finish since I am making it short and I already have three chapters saved... If you have any questions about any of the characters... Just ask and I will tell you all you need to know. Well, Here's the story.

--

CHAPTER ONE

"Damn it Deidara!" Tsuke shouted throughout Headquarters. She threw a cushion at the blonde boy's head. He glared at her through the blue eye that was not covered. Tsuke glared back, arms crossed. "Why didn't you tell me everyone went off on their mission?! AND that you swapped with Itachi so that you could sleep longer?!"

"I thought that you needed some sleep for once too, yeah." Deidara said calmly. "Since you work way too much." He sat up and yawned lazily.

"But I NEED to capture one of the Jinchuuriki!" Tsuke looked as if she was about to knock Deidara out. "Do the math you idiot! Ten Akatsuki members... Nine Bijuu... One of us won't be able to get one! And that is only if each person goes after one!" Deidara looked bored, unphased by Tsuke's anger. Tsuke wasn't done yelling yet. "I don't want to be one of the people that don't get one!"

"Done yet?" Deidara asked, looking up at her. Tsuke nodded unhappily. Deidara then stood up and stopped in front of her. "I don't know why you are in this organization. I was forced to or I wouldn't be here. You take this thing so seriously. No one could touch you even if they wanted to. You are too powerful." Tsuke calmed down more and sighed.

"Maybe you are right." She said. "But I joined because... If I didn't I would be alone. Away from anyone and everyone..." Tsuke looked down. When she looked up, she blushed. "Not that I am saying being near pigheaded people like you is any better." She turned more red when Deidara grabbed her chin and forced her to look at his face.

"Your face doesn't say that." He said calmly. He then let go of her chin. "Just take the day off with me. Leave the Bijuu for Zetsu and the others, yeah." He walked towards the bathroom that was connected to his room. "Go get ready to go."

"Go where?" Tsuke was confused. "Get ready for what?" Deidara poked his head out of the bathroom and smirked.

"You'll see. I would like to inform you on one thing though... Yeah." He said, still smirking. "You might want to dress wildly."

--

Yeah, I know... Short. But the next one is way longer. and this is kinda more like an introduction. Next Chapter should be way better.

R & R please


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah... I got to the next chapter without getting braindamage, writer's block, OR the death penalty.

BTW I do not own Naruto or else Tsuke would be married to Deidara and Deidara wouldn't have died... T-T

I also do not own the song

--

CHAPTER TWO

Tsuke looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Her long black hair was down and her bangs were pushed behind her ears. Her eyes had turned a dark, almost black, green-gold color. She wore a black tubetop and black miniskirt. Both had red along the bottom. She also had black fingerless gloves on and wore black sandals. She walked into the living room of the headquarters. Deidara was waiting. He had on a black shirt with black pants.

"Ready to go?" Deidara asked, watching Tsuke, taking in the way she looked. Tsuke suddenly felt self-consious. She nodded, signaling that she was ready to go. Deidara smiled and opened the door for her. Tsuke walked through the door and the two were off.

OoooOoooO

They arrived around 9:00 P.M. It was dark out and Tsuke looked around nervously. They stood outside a big brick building. Deidara grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him into the building. Music blared and strobe lights flickered. People were dancing and there was a bar in the back of the room. Tsuke's eyes widened.

"So this is where you were taking me!" Tsuke said, looking around. "A club?" She noticed a karaoke set up where people were singing. Horribly at that. Tsuke's eye twitched. She then turned to Deidara. "So you brought me here for what?"

"To have fun, yeah." Deidara said, a smirk on his lips. His perfect, smooth looking, lips... Tsuke shook her head of the thoughts.

"Ok I guess... I am dying to try out the karaoke machine..." Tsuke said. Deidara pushed her over to the karaoke machine. The guy smiled and looked Tsuke up and down.

"What song will you be singing?" The guy asked seductively. Tsuke glared at him.

"Keep on Moving." she said. The man nodded and popped in the song. Deidara sat down to listen.

_(Your body, your soul_

_Feel the rhythm, take control_

_The music guides you in to the floor_

_So keep on moving, if you're ready to go.)_

_Come on baby I want party_

_Come on right to the dancefloor_

_I wanna swing the day off_

_And everybody's moving_

_So come on keep on grooving_

_So if you want to party_

_Come on and move your body_

Tsuke looked at Deidara as she sang. Deidara watched her as well.

_Come on and move your body_

_Your body and your soul_

_So you can hear the DJ_

_He takes you in control_

_So step into this beat now_

_That beat that makes you move_

_The movement gives you power_

_The power to the groove._

The music picked up and Tsuke jumped off the stage and walked to Deidara as she continued to sing. Deidara stood up as Tsuke pulled him to her. Deidara knew what she wanted to do. the two began to dance as she continued to sing.

_Come on baby I want party_

_Come on right to the dancefloor_

_I wanna swing the day off_

_And everybody's moving_

_So come on keep on grooving_

_So if you want to party_

_Come on and move your body_

_Come on and move your body_

_Your body and your soul_

_So you can hear the DJ_

_He takes you in control_

_So step into this beat now_

_That beat that makes you move_

_The movement gives you power_

_The power to the groove._

_Instrumental_

The two continued to dance.

_So come on keep on grooving_

_So if you want to party_

_Come on and move your body_

_Come on and move your body_

_Your body and your soul_

_So you can hear the DJ_

_He takes you in control_

_So step into this beat now_

_That beat that makes you move_

_The movement gives you power_

_The power to the groove._

_Come on baby I want party_

_Come on right to the dancefloor_

_I wanna swing the day off_

_And everybody's moving_

_So come on keep on grooving_

_So if you want to party_

_Come on and move your body_

_Come on and move your body_

_Your body and your soul_

_So you can hear the DJ_

_He takes you in control_

_So step into this beat now_

_That beat that makes you move_

_The movement gives you power_

_The power to the groove._

The song was finished. By now both Tsuke and Deidara were panting from dancing so much. They watched each other.

"I didn't know you could dance so well Deidara." Tsuke said, trying to catch her breath which was a bit hard since Deidara was so close. Deidara could feel the tension and her heartbeat through her arms. He was confused by how she was acting. She had asked him to dance by pulling him to her.

"You dance good too Tsuke, yeah." Deidara said quietly. Tsuke barely heard it through her heart pounding in her ears. Deidara closed his eyes and leaned in towards her. Tsuke's eyes widened and her heart beat faster. She then closed her eyes as well. Right before she felt Deidara's lips to her's, someone grabbed her. She opened her eyes to see some guy.

"Wanna dance sexy?" The guy asked, smiling greedily. His eyes full of lust. He moved his hands up and down Tsuke's body. Suddenly, the guy was knocked over. Tsuke saw that guy had a bloody nose.

"She can't dance with you, yeah. Because she is dancing with me." Deidara was scarily calm even though all eyes were on him and the guy with the bloody nose. Deidara turned to Tsuke. "Let's go, yeah." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the door with him. Some guys blocked the door.

"You aren't going anywhere!" One said. "Not unless you give us the girl... We promise we wont hurt her... that much... More like, pains of pleasure..." The others nodded, smiling stupidly.

"I can't let you do that, yeah." Deidara said, pulling his hand out of a bag on his hip. A clay butterfly was on his hand, next to a spider.

"What the Hell are you gonna do with that? Make us laugh ourselves to death?" Another asked, scoffing at the clay bugs. Deidara smirked. the butterfly flew towards them. One man grabbed it.

"Awww... It's kinda cute... Let me squish it!"

"KATSU!" Deidara exclaimed. The butterfly blew up, killing several men near the guy that was (Emphasis on WAS) holding the butterfly. Blood flung onto the walls. The remaining men freaked out and tried to run but were stopped by another explosion from the spider. From all the blasts, the building began to fall apart. People were getting killed by debri. A brick smashed the DJ's head in, blood pouring from the wound. Deidara picked up Tsuke and got out of the building.

"Wow... That was close..." Tsuke said, looking at the falling building. She was still being held, bridal style, in Deidara's arms. She looked up at Deidara and blushed. _Dammit... And I was so close..._ she thought angrily. Deidara looked down at her, confused. She looked lost in thought.

"Let's just head back to Headquarters, yeah." Deidara said, putting Tsuke down. The two began to walk back.

--

Told you this one would be longer... And you had your doubts didn't you... XD

The song was by Starstylers and it was called Keep On Moving I think...

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Yet ANOTHER chapter! In ONE NIGHT! A new record! And I would be extremely pleased if you would review... Or else I just might not upload the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

CHAPTER THREE

When they got back, it was around 12 in the morning. Tsuke yawned. She walked towards her room but was stopped by a pair of arms around her waist and a head on her shoulder. Tsuke felt her body and face heat up.

"I didn't get to thank you for going with me, yeah." Deidara said, nuzzling his face near her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. It sent shivers up and down her spine and made her flinch a bit. Deidara pulled his face away when he felt her flinch. "I'm sorry..."

Tsuke turned around. "Don't be sorry!" she said. "It wasn't a bad flinch..." she said, blushing. She turned a brighter red when, once again, Deidara grabbed her chin.

"Have I ever told you how lovely you look when you blush, yeah?" he asked, looking into her eyes. They both blushed, if it was possible for Tsuke's face to get any more red. Deidara leaned in and closed his uncovered eye. Tsuke closed her eyes as well. Just when their lips were about to meet, The front door banged open. They were in the hallway and they turned just in time to see Itachi, Sasori, Aisu, and Amaya walk in. Amaya's red hair was untidy and windblown. Her olive green eyes were worried. Sasori showed no emotion on his face, he just looked at Deidara. Aisu sighed with relief. Her blue hair wasn't in it's usual braid and her ice blue eyes looked rather annoyed. Itachi glared at Tsuke and Deidara.

"Dammit you two!" Itachi snapped. He grabbed Tsuke's wrist and pulled her to him like an unruly child. "What the hell were you doing?! I leave on a mission and I come back fearing for my cousin's life!" Itachi froze when he felt Aisu's hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her.

"Calm down Itachi-sama." Aisu said, watching as Itachi slowly calmed. Itachi let go of Tsuke and she moved backwards, almost running into Deidara. Itachi closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were no longer the sharingan. Aisu was the only one who could get him to calm down enough to shut off his special Kekkei Genkai. Aisu turned to Deidara and Tsuke.

"Tsuke! We were worried about you!" Amaya said. "We heard something explode and we thought enemies got into the headquarters!" She crossed her arms.

"But we found out that only the nearby club was blown up... Thirty-four people dead." Sasori said, amused. "What happened this time? Some guy look at you funny?"

"It was nothing... Just a little fight.." Deidara said, blushing a bit. Itachi, Amaya, and Aisu shook their heads in frustration.

"We can't leave you two anywhere or else something bad happens." Amaya said. "So we have stopped out missions, gave them to Zetsu, and now we are going to keep an eye on you two."

"What?! No! You can't! I was only just getting to..." Tsuke didn't know what to say. Everyone looked at her with interest. Deidara even looked amused.

"Getting to what?" Itachi asked.

"Getting to bed..." Tsuke said. "Goodnight everyone..." She turned and stalked off to her room. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, It is twelve in the morning... We all should get some sleep..." Aisu said. She smiled at Itachi who smiled back. Amaya rolled her eyes and went to her room.Sasori shook his head and left for his room as well.

"You two sure have gotten friendly over the past few months... Yeah." Deidara told Aisu and Itachi. Itachi moved off to his room.

"What about you and Tsuke?" Aisu asked. "You two seemed to be in the middle of something before we all came in..." She smirked. "Well, I better be off to bed... Oh and Deidara?"

"Yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do... and that is nothing..." Aisu winked at him and went towards Itachi's room.

"I'll take that into consideration, yeah." Deidara said, smirking. He walked to his room to think up his plans.

--

Well, the end of chapter three... What did Aisu mean? And what are Deidara's plans? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here is chapter four! And I would SERIOUSLY like reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

CHAPTER FOUR

Tsuke felt something warm nuzzling up to her neck. She giggled in her sleep. Finally she began to wake up, slowly at first, until she heard a familiar voice. She sat up quickly to see Deidara looking at her."NYA! Deidara!" Tsuke exclaimed. She was quickly shut up by Deidara's hand covering her mouth. Luckily for her, he wasn't trying to make the mouth on his hand do anything. He finally moved his hand.

"Try not to be so loud, yeah..." he said softly. Tsuke was confused. What time was it? She looked at a clock in her room. It was only five in the morning!

"Why did you wake me up this early?!" she asked.

"Because... I wanted us to get out of here... Go on a vacation of sorts..." He responded, grinning. "I already left a note on the table... Let's go, yeah!"

"Wait! What about our missions?! What about Leader-sama?" Tsuke asked. Deidara grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Let's not worry about them for a while... I want us to have some fun, yeah... You coming?"

_I'll follow you to the end of the Earth... "_I guess..." Tsuke said, not entirely sure.

"Well then get some things and let's go!" He rushed off to his room and grabbed some things. Mostly things he would need for his plan to unfold. Tsuke grabbed her things and then here and Deidara were on the road.

"So where exactly are we going?" Tsuke asked, tilting her head. Deidara smiled.

"It's a surprise, yeah." He said, putting a finger to her lips.

OoooOoooO

"It's... Wow." Tsuke said, seeing the ocean. Deidara had blinded her with a bandana. He took it off as they neared an island. Tsuke took in the scenery. The sunrise over the ocean, turning it brighter as the sun continued to rise...

"Yeah, It is." Deidara wasn't looking at the sunrise. He was looking at Tsuke. Soon, the boat stopped at the beach and let Deidara and Tsuke off. They took their things and found a small cabin. Inside there were two rooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. Tsuke looked around and put her stuff on one bed while Deidara put his stuff on the other.

"Well, let's go explore the island!" Tsuke said.

OoooOoooO

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" Itachi exclaimed, throwing the note down on the table. "Can't those two just be good for once!?"

"Itachi... You sound like a worried father." Aisu said. "Is it because you couldn't be a good brother to Sasuke?" She hit a sensitive spot.

"No... It isn't. I couldn't care less about my little brother who probably has a family somewhere..." Itachi ranted. Aisu wrapped her arms around his neck.

"C'mon Itachi... Calm down. Those two love-birds aren't in any danger... Let's go lie down and chat..." Aisu said seductively. Itachi smirked at her.

"You just love to push me over the edge don't you?" he asked. Aisu pressed her lips to his for a moment.

"Of course."

"Can you two go get a room?" Sasori asked, walking out of the kitchen where a wonderful smell came from. "No sex at breakfast..."

"Fine then, we will." Itachi grabbed Aisu and the two disappeared into Itachi's room. Sasori rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen where Amaya was making breakfast.

OoooOoooO

"That was amazing! Animals everywhere!" Tsuke said, collapsing on her bed. "I am going to take a shower... This place is so much fun!" she jumped up and walked into the bathroom.

"And the fun is only beginning, yeah..." Deidara said, smirking.

--

Wow... Who knew I could write stuff like this... Well, you don't blame the writer for what the characters say or do! And now you know how, er, active Itachi and Aisu are!

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

CHAPTER FIVE

Tsuke let the water from the shower flow over her body. One thing she hated about the bathroom was that the lock on the main door didn't work. She didn't hear it when the door to the bathroom opened. Tsuke froze when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She turned completely red when she finally realized who it was.

Deidara put his mouth to her neck and kissed up and down her neck. "De...Deidara?!" Tsuke asked, turning to face him. She turned more red when she looked at him and he had nothing on. Deidara smirked.

Deidara looked at her. "I said we were going to have some fun while we were here, yeah..." He said through half opened eyes.He pulled Tsuke to him and played with her wet hair.

"I thought that the hiking was the fun you were talking about..." Tsuke said, trying not to look down no matter how much her perverted self wanted to. It wasn't her fault that she was curious...

"That is fun... But don't you want this week to go with a bang, yeah?" Deidara asked, trailing a finger up and down her bare back. He smirked when he felt her shudder. "I know you like my touch..."

"Deida-" she broke off with a gasp, feeling a hand on one of her breasts. She shuddered again as heat swelled up down south. Deidara was smirking. He pushed her against the wall in the shower and crushed his lips to hers. Tsuke closed her eyes and kissed him back. She opened her mouth willingly when she felt his tongue flick against her bottom lip. Their tongues entwined as they kissed, exploring each others' mouth.

Tsuke broke the kiss, feeling lightheaded. "Deidara..." she murmered, leaning against him. He hugged her.

"I never told you this Tsuke but... I love you. I always have, yeah." he said quietly. The water was still pouring out of the shower nozle, still surprisingly warm.

"I love you too Deidara." Tsuke said, put a hand on his cheek. The two looked at each other until they felt cold water hitting them. They both jumped away from the faucet, laughing. Tsuke got out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel. She looked at Deidara. "You might want to compose yourself before you come out..." she smirked and left the bathroom.

Deidara looked down and grimaced. Damn her touch and kisses... They could do something to a man.

OoooOoooO

Tsuke was already dressed by the time Deidara had gotten his pants on. "Takes that long to calm down?" Tsuke taunted. Deidara smirked and grabbed her, pulling her up to him.

"Only when you touch me, yeah." He said looked down at her. He gave her a quick kiss on the forhead. "Now are we going hiking now, yeah?"

"I am ready." Tsuke said, stepping away from Deidara and to the door. Deidara threw on a shirt and rushed after his angel of death,

--

Yeah... No comment...

R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six. More interesting things should happen... We will see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.. Or Inu and Nagato... My friend, who is Alyss of Wonderland, does

--

CHAPTER SIX

Tsuke jumped on her bed once they got back to the cabin. Deidara slimped down in a chair. "Who knew you moved that fast, yeah..." He muttered. "I had to run to keep up!"

"That's what you get for going on hikes with me!" Tsuke said, sticking out her tongue at him. She then looked at the ceiling. "I wonder how everyone else is..." Deidara just shrugged.

OoooOoooO

"How's dinner everyone?" Amaya asked, watching all of them. Sasori was leaning back in a chair, watching everyone.

"It is the best meal I've eaten in a while!" Aisu said happily. "Itachi and I can't cook for our lives!" Itachi scowled at her then looked at the food.

"There must be a catch... I mean, good food? Must be poisoned.." Itachi muttered. Aisu froze his drink right as it hit his mouth. His tongue as stuck to the now frozen popsicle. Itachi glared at her and tried to talk but only jumbled words came out. "Ju ur gonna pe fur that!" Amaya and Aisu broke out laughing.

Suddenly, the front door banged open. All four Akatsuki members jumped up and stood at ready.

"Mommy!" a little boy's voice rang out. "I am hungry!" Aisu, Amaya, Itachi, and Sasori calmed down.

"Welcome back Leader-sama! Inu-chan!" Amaya called out. A woman with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the kitchen holding a young boy's hand. The young boy had spiked up light orange hair. A mix between Pein and Inu's hair. Amaya ruffled the boy's hair. "Hello Nagato-chan!"

"Hi Amaya onee-chan!" Nagato said happily. He looked almost like Pein. Pein walked into the kitchen next and looked around.

"Zetsu and Kisame will be here soon but... Where is Deidara and Tsuke?" Pein asked, looking annoyed.

"Uh... Leader-sama..." Amaya said. "They went on vacation.."

"WHAT?!" Pein asked, his eyes showing his rage. "Who in Kami's name gave them permission?!" Amaya flinched and bumped into Sasori, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down Leader-sama." Sasori said calmly. Inu put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Let them have some time off since they do work hard..." She said soothingly. Pein calmed down.

"Fine... But I am sending Zetsu to watch them." He said. Zetsu appeared as if from nowhere.

"We are here to serve Leader-sama..." Zetsu's white personality spoke.

"I want you to spy on Deidara and Tsuke... Immediantly."

"Yes Leader-sama." And with that, Zetsu was gone.

"He seriously freaks me out..." Aisu muttered. Everyone gave Inu, Pein, and Nagato some food. Aisu and Itachi left to go to bed, after Itachi had finally gotten the frozen drink to melt using a small firs style jutsu.

"Is it just me or does Aisu look a little big around the center?" Sasori asked. Amaya nodded.

"I was wondering about that as well... Her and Itachi have sure gotten more close..."

"Do you think...?"

"Maybe... But we will worry about that later... Goodnight Sasori-kun..." The two went to their separate rooms. Inu, Nagato, and Pein went off to their room as well.

--

What is wrong with Aisu? You'll see later. And what is going to happen with Deidara and Tsuke?

BTW... Zetsu scares me.

R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven...

WARNING: Contains a (crappyily done) Lemon. If you don't like this stuff... skip this chapter... You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Tsuke... Wake up, yeah." Deidara said in Tsuke's ear as she slept. Tsuke just mumbled something in her sleep. Deidara chuckled. _She is so cute when she sleeps... Maybe this will wake her up..._ Deidara thought. He put his mouth to her neck and began to kiss it, nibbling and sucking sometimes, leaving small marks that only a medic nin could get rid of quickly. Tsuke opened her eyes suddenly and then closed them as Deidara did that. She let a small moan escape her lips.

"Deidara..." She moaned. Deidara felt fire ignite inside. He smiled as he continued. He then moved and put his lips to her's. The two kissed passionately until the need to breathe kicked in. They both pulled away, gasping for air. Deidara repositioned himself so that he was directly above her. With, one hand, he tried to unbutton Tsuke's shirt. Tsuke smirked and helped him take it off. Deidara just looked down at her, dazzled by his angel of death.

"W..What?" Tsuke asked, suddenly self-consious.

"Nothing... You are just so... Beautiful." He said, smiling. He then began to kiss down her neck again and then down her collarbone. He grabbed one breast in a hand. He then looked up at her. "I'll make you feel things you could never feel with another man." Tsuke was confused until she felt something sucking on her nipple. She gasped. Deidara smirked and put his actual mouth to her other breast and sucked. Tsuke moaned with pleasure.

"Deidara..." She gasped out as he continued. Deidara was glad that only he could do this to her. He took his mouth off her chest and went down, kissing her right above the naval. "Deidara..." She said again.

Deidara brought his face up to her's and kissed her again. Tsuke tugged on his shirt. When Deidara pulled away from the kiss and looked at her with a confused look, she gave him a pouty look. He chuckled and took off his shirt. There were scars from when he lost his arms and they had been sewed back on. There were also numerous other scars from other battles.

Tsuke ran a finger over them, tracing them. She then kissed him and played with his hair with one hand. She moved the other towards where his waistline was. She attempted to tug his pants down. Deidara helped her and soon, his pants and boxers were at the end of the bed. Along with Tsuke's.

Tsuke moved her hand up and down Deidara's shaft. Deidara moaned with pleasure, encouraging Tsuke to go faster. She kissed him and slid her hand up and down faster. Deidara moaned into her mouth. Deidara then stopped her and looked at her. "Are you ready?" he asked. Tsuke nodded.

Deidara positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself in, stopping when Tsuke flinched. Tsuke then nodded in encouragement. Deidara put his lips to hers as he slid in and out. Tsuke moaned and groaned against his lips.

Tsuke could feel her climax coming. Deidara could as well, seeing as she was clamping up inside around his member. He refused to climax before she did.

"Deidara!" Tsuke moaned. Finally she climaxed.

"Tsuke!" Deidara panted out. He continued to slide in and out until he too, released his seeds inside of her. He pulled out and the two curled up against each other, panting and trying to regain their breath.

"Deidara... I love you." Tsuke said once she regained most of her lost breath. She looked at Deidara, his hair hung loose in his face. She moved his bangs out of his face. His scope shone with sweat from his forhead. She was used to it now.

"I love you too Tsuke... My Angel of Death." He said, smirking. The two kissed for a while until they fell asleep.

OoooOoooO

"Hehehe..." Zetsu said, watching from the window. "Leader-sama is going to be pretty entertained by this... We did good!" Zetsu then dug under the ground and disappeared, heading back to Headquarters.

--

Zetsu is a perv... Watching people making love... How sick... ANYWAYS! Sorry that it isn't the best Lemon out there but... Hell, this is my first lemon and I tried!

R&R please!


End file.
